Défi
by ozias
Summary: Ianto veux jouer. One Shot. Slash Jack/Ianto


C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de fic. J'espère que ça vous plaîra.

Reviews, please!

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

-Jack? Tu ne t'ennuies pas au moins? Tu es bien calme ce soir!  
-Non Ianto, je me contente de profiter de l'instant. Je veux juste une soirée tranquille avec toi.  
-Ah bon? Si c'est ce que vous voulez monsieur, alors... On mange quoi? J'ai des pizzas dans le congel, ça ira?  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu boudes?  
-Non... Mais...  
-Dis-moi.  
-Un défi.  
-Tu veux jouer, c'est ça? Tu sais bien que je gagne toujours pourtant!  
-Normal vous trichez, tout le temps. Mais on est chez moi, donc j'aurai peut-être une petite chance!  
-Ok! Donne moi les règles du jeu.  
-C'est facile, on va effectivement passer une soirée tranquille. On va manger, se regarder un film si possible ennuyeux mais tout cela nous devrons le faire complètement nus. Le premier qui craque à un gage.  
-Et le gage c'est?  
-Demain en arrivant à la Base le perdant devra embrasser Owen sur la bouche en plein milieu du Hub.  
-Tu veux dire un vrai baiser?  
-Oui.  
-Le gant est jeté!

Les deux hommes, yeux dans yeux, se dévêtirent doucement, parfaitement synchronisés, ils furent nus en même temps.  
Ianto se baissa ostensiblement pour ramasser les vêtements et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour les ranger.  
-Jones! Si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement tu te trompes!  
- Je n'ai rien fait! J'ai seulement rangé la pièce. Vous savez bien que je déteste voir des fringues traîner partout dans l'appart... On mange devant la télé? Les pizzas sont presque chaudes. J'apporte les assiettes et les couverts. Mettez la troisième chaîne, il y a un documentaire passionnant sur la reproduction de la posidonie en mer méditerranée.  
-Les plantes aquatiques? Quel choix judicieux! J'adore!  
-Menteur! On va corser un peu le jeu. Je coupe le son du poste et je vais mettre le dernier album de Sade, elle a une belle voix chaude et sensuelle et j'apporte des bougies, un dîner aux chandelles ça vous dit?  
-Une ambiance romantique, une atmosphère propice aux câlins! Tu es le diable en personne, mais je ne céderai pas à la tentation. Crois-moi, une fois de plus, c'est moi qui gagnerai.  
-Si vous le dites... On mange tant que c'est encore chaud?

Ianto apporta le plat et s'assit à coté du capitaine. Il était assez proche pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps mais pas assez pour le toucher. Il avait à peine entamé sa première bouchée de pizza qu'il se leva brusquement.  
-Zut! J'ai oublié les verres! Vous pouvez vous poussez un peu? Il faut que j'aille les chercher.  
-Passe de l'autre côté. Comme ça je ne serai pas obligé d'avoir ton joli petit cul à hauteur des yeux.  
-Peur de craquer, Capitaine?  
-Dans tes rêves mon ami. Allez, va-z-y.  
-Merci... Eh! C'était quoi ça!  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-J'ai senti un souffle chaud sur les reins quand je suis passé devant vous!  
-Oui et alors? Je ne t'ai pas touché que je sache!  
-Mouais, admettons. Pour la peine vous n'aurez qu'à faire la vaisselle. Je suis d'humeur paresseuse ce soir.

Les deux amants reprirent leur repas, la tension entre eux montait d'un cran à chaque minutes. Le gallois l'air parfaitement innocent suçait un reste de sauce tomate qu'il avait sur les doigts. Jack sentait la pression augmenter et les petits bruits équivoques qu'émettait son voisin commençaient sérieusement à l'exciter. Dans son cas la fuite était la meilleurs des défenses. Il ramassa rapidement les assiettes sur la table et partit vers la cuisine.

-Monsieur, vous avez oublié les verres. Où voulez vous que je les mette?  
-Là, sur le côté de l'évier. Je m'en occupe dans une minute.  
-A vos ordre.  
Le capitaine sentit un corps plaqué contre son dos.  
-Ianto, je crois bien que tu viens de perdre à ton propre jeu.  
-Capitaine, j'avoue. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de gagner. Honneur aux vaincus. J'ai à présent le droit de te faire tout ce qu'il me plait. Continue à faire la vaisselle! Tu n'as pas le droit de te retourner.  
-Entendu, ne me fais plus attendre. Je suis curieux de te voir en pleine action.

Ianto est là, juste derrière moi.  
Je sens sa bouche sur ma nuque.  
Elle me lèche, me mordille se déplace doucement, va se perdre entre mes omoplates.  
Elle semble vouloir goutter chaque parcelle de ma peau.  
Elle descend toujours plus bas, s'attarde un moment au creux de mes reins et descend encore.  
Dans le même temps ses doigts légers me frôlent s'égarent sur mon torse, caressent mon ventre, mes hanches, s'approche de mon sexe sans jamais le toucher.  
Il s'est agenouillé.  
Sa langue s'introduit en moi.  
Je gémis  
Je ferme les yeux concentré sur cette sensation.  
Mon cœur s'emballe.  
Je veux plus.  
Il se redresse, ses bras m'emprisonnent, m'empêchentde bouger.  
Brutalement il me pénètre, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de jouissance pure.  
Il reste collé à moi, immobile.  
Sa chaleur m'irradie, il est en moi, autour de moi.  
A cet instant précis je lui appartient complètement.  
J'attends.  
Je veux qu'il me possède.  
Je lui crie de continuer.  
Je veux le sentir bouger, s'enfoncer toujours plus profond, mais ce diable de gallois n'en fait qu'à sa tête et millimètre après millimètre il me quitte avec une lenteur exaspérante.  
Il s'éloigne.  
J'ai une sensation de manque, l'air froid me fait grelotter.  
Sa main rejoint la mienne.  
Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre et me pousse sur le lit.  
Je suis là, offert, prêt à céder à tous ces caprices.  
Son regard obscurci par le désir détaille mon corps.  
C'est un prédateur et je suis sa proie.  
Il s'installe entre mes cuisses écartelées.  
Il me caresse, me griffe, oscille entre tendresse et sauvagerie.  
Je brûle à l'intérieur et ma peau frissonne.  
Je ne sais plus qui je suis.  
Je ne sais plus que crier ma jouissance et j'en redemande encore, encore et encore.  
Et puis...  
Et puis sa bouche s'empare de mon sexe, le suce, le goûte comme la plus savoureuse des friandises.  
Sa langue experte ne me laisse aucun répit et joue avec moi.  
Je perds pied.  
J'étouffe.  
Mes muscles se contractent.  
Je me délivre dans sa bouche.  
Il se délecte de ma semence.  
Il me libère et avec une douceur infini vient m'embrasser tendrement.  
Je le serre dans mes bras.  
Le berce.  
Mais Ianto n'en a pas fini avec moi, il me pénètre avec d'infinies précautions.  
Il m'observe avec attention.  
Chacune de mes réactions le guide.  
Ses coups de reins, d'une précision diabolique et sa main qui me masturbe, me procurent un plaisir d'une intensité démente.  
Une vague orgastique nous submerge tout deux simultanément.  
Mon bel amour s'effondre sur moi, vaincu.  
J'aime sentir sur moi son corps peser de tout son poids.  
J'aime sentir cette odeur musquée si masculine qui émane de lui pendant l'amour.  
Lorsque son cœur et sa respiration s'apaisent enfin, il se glisse hors de moi.  
Il me sourit et sans rien dire dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
Sa tête trouve naturellement sa place au creux de mon épaule et lové contre mon corps il s'endort, épuisé.  
Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit et je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

A 8 heures, le lendemain, l'équipe au complet était arrivé au Hub. Comme d'habitude Ianto avait préparé le café. Il apporta à chacun une tasse de son délicieux breuvage en commençant par Jack.  
-Tiens, Ianto prend ça.  
-Un tube d'Arnica? Capitaine, que voulez vous que j'en fasse?  
-C'est pour te soigner, car je serai surpris qu' Owen ne te mette pas son poing sur la figure.  
-Et pourquoi devrait-il faire une chose pareille?  
-Tu n'as pas oublier ton gage j'espère!  
-Non, je me préparai à y aller justement.  
-Ok, Fait attention! C'est impossible d'être plus hétéro que notre médecin. Mon immense charisme et ma beauté hors normes ne l'ont jamais attiré. Alors, imagine!  
-Monsieur, je constate que ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe! Pensez-vous qu'il lui serait impossible de résister à mon charme si particulier! Vous y avez bien succombé vous!  
-Succomber? Oui... C'est le mot. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait. Mais tu... Tu m'attires comme un aimant...D'ailleurs...  
-Eh! Bas les pattes! Reste là et admire un pro en pleine action!

Le capitaine, curieux suivit des yeux son amant qui tranquillement se dirigeait vers Owen.

-Eh! Tea Boy, tu as pris ton temps pour me l'amener ce café. Je commençais à m'impatienter!... Bon passons. Tu l'as?  
Ianto sort de sa poche une feuille et la montre à son collègue.  
-Oui, je t'ai tout noté! Le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse des jumelles Smithon. Je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous. Elles t'attendront à 20 heures précises en bas de leur immeuble. Je vous ai réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Et après, eh bien... A toi de jouer!... Maintenant, tu dois honorer ta part du contrat!  
-C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour sortir avec ces deux bombes!... On procède comment?  
-Laisse-toi faire et si possible aie l'air d'apprécier.  
Ianto prit le visage du médecin entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Owen répondit à ce baiser avec ardeur et les deux hommes ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer.  
-Woua!.. Mec on peut dire que tu sais y faire! Mais je te préviens, si tu as envie de remettre ça je te démonte la tête!  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et partit rejoindre Jack. L'éclair de colère qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux le fit frissonner. Il était peut-être finalement un peu plus qu'un joyeux passe temps pour l'immortel. Il n'espérait pas un amour inconditionnel. Qui était-il pour envisager une chose pareille? Il voulait simplement avoir une place particulière dans sa vie.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le capitaine empoigna le bras du gallois.  
-Ne me refais jamais un truc pareil!  
-Êtes-vous jaloux monsieur?  
- Oui, définitivement. Je veux être le seul à profiter de toi! Tu m'entends?  
-Ne soit pas inquiet, je serai à toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi.  
- Pourquoi dire une chose pareille? Tu n'es pas qu'un merveilleux amant, tu est mon confident, mon ami. J'ai trouvé avec toi un équilibre, une joie que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Tu m'es plus précieux que la vie!... Pourquoi ces larmes?  
- C'est parce que... Jack, quand tu es proche de moi et que je sens ton odeur, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en donnes. Je ne pensais pas... Je te le promets, je n'embrasserai plus jamais Owen, même si je dois admettre qu'il est sacrément doué!  
-Ianto! Dis-toi bien que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ce soir, tu ne trouveras plus notre médecin si doué que ça. Tu as triché et tu seras puni d'une façon exemplaire!  
-Je l'espère bien! Je suis curieux, vraiment très curieux.

FIN


End file.
